New York
New York is the largest city in the United States and the center of the New York Metropolitan area. Divided into five boroughs (The Bronx, Staten Island, Brooklyn, Queens and Manhattan), the city itself has a population of over eight million with the metropolitan area having over nineteen-million. Significant Landmarks * Azure Club (Manhattan) * Bancroft Holdings Headquarters (Manhaattan) * Cordelia Modeling Agency Headquarters (Manhattan) * Empire State Institute of Technology (Manhattan) * Fashionista World Headquarters (Manhattan) * Federal Bureau of Investigation Field Office (Manhattan) * Madame Michauds New York (Manhattan) * Mystic Plaza (Manhattan) * New York Vixens Headquarters (Bronx) * Owl Consultants LLC (Manhattan) * Papa Luigi's Headquarters (Brooklyn) * The Sanctum (Manhattan) * St. Francis Hospital (Manhattan) * Stilton Corporation Headquarters (Manhattan) * Très Chic Mall (Manhattan) * Turner, Anderson, Kennmore and Edwards (Manhattan) Significant Residents Federal Bureau of Investigation William Sadler.jpg|Martin Sumner FBI Section Chief|link=Martin Sumner Mariska Hargitay.jpg|Lucille Hayworth FBI Agent|link=Lucille Hayworth Clea DuVall.jpg|Mhairi Smith FBI Agent|link=Mhairi Smith Jonathan Good.jpg|Blake Sumner FBI Agent|link=Blake Sumner Sarah Jones.jpg|Maxine Adler FBI Agent|link=Maxine Adler Rebecca Hall 3.jpg|Caroline Bishop FBI Analyst|link=Caroline Bishop Trieste Kelly Dunn 4.jpg|Judy Murphy FBI Analyst|link=Judy Murphy Interpol Marg Helgenberger.jpg|Emily Price Interpol Section Chief|link=Emily Price Seamus Dever.jpg|Daniel O'Toole Interpol Agent|link=Daniel O'Toole Hilarie Burton 3.jpg|Ava Price Interpol Agent|link=Ava Price Shane West.jpg|Ezekiel Brown Interpol Doctor|link=Ezekiel Brown Other Law Enforcement Amy Ryan 2.jpg|Hattie Nowak Customs and Border Patrol Agent|link=Hattie Nowak Chris Noth.png|Lennie Logan Police Captain|link=Lennie Logan Sorvina02.jpg|Alessandra Ricci Police Detective Sergeant|link=Alessandra Ricci Alexia Barlier 2.jpg|Coralie Lebeau Police Detective|link=Coralie Lebeau Iliza03.jpg|Roni Pasternak Police Detective|link=Roni Pasternak Sara McMann 2.jpg|Charlie Ripley Police Officer|link=Charlie Ripley Amanda Nunes 3.jpg|Tereza Freitas Police Officer|link=Tereza Freitas Celebrities Steve Carell.jpg|Grayson Bancroft President of Bancroft Holdings|link=Grayson Bancroft Virginia Madsen.jpg|Haley Bancroft Executive Vice-President of Bancroft Holdings|link=Haley Bancroft Patricia Arquette.jpg|Ginger Greenbaum Executive Vice-President of CyTek|link=Ginger Greenbaum Elle MacPherson 3.jpg|Adelaide Kendrick Executive and Spokesmodel for Chocolat Bouchard|link=Adelaide Kendrick Charisma Carpenter.jpg|Tamsyn Marshall Reporter for Global News Agency|link=Tamsyn Marshall Ainsley Earhardt 3.jpg|Laury Wallis Reporter for Global News Agency|link=Laury Wallis Janice Dickinson.jpg|Cordelia Hutcherson CEO of Cordelia Modeling Agency and Retired Super-Model|link=Cordelia Hutcherson Hilary Rhoda.jpg|Kitty Drake Super-Model with Cordelia Modeling Agency|link=Kitty Drake Kate Mara.jpg|Eva Hallowell Super-Model with Cordelia Modeling Agency|link=Eva Hallowell Ali Larter 3.png|Alison McArthur Super-Model with Cordelia Modeling Agency|link=Alison McArthur Rima Fakih.jpg|Gaella Hayek Super-Model with Cordelia Modeling Agency|link=Gaella Hayek Nicky Whelan.jpg|Audrey Burke Super-Model with Models Inc (Part Time Resident)|link=Audrey Burke Barbara Blank.jpg|Evelyn Mero Super-Model|link=Evelyn Mero Bar Refaeli.jpg|Tal Reubenstein Super-Model|link=Tal Reubenstein Cat Deeley.jpg|Nova Blogger and Former Super-Model|link=Nova Amy Rutberg 4.jpg|Nikki Moore Professional Mannequin|link=Nikki Moore Nina Garcia 2.png|Rina Garza Editor-in-Chief of Fashionista|link=Rina Garza Laura Smet 2.jpg|Lauraline Richelieu Fashion Designer|link=Lauraline Richelieu Brandi Rhodes.jpg|India Devine Football Player for the New York Vixens|link=India Devine Alexis Kaufman 3.jpg|Ginnifer Nash Football Player for the New York Vixens|link=Ginnifer Nash Ashley Mae Sebera 3.jpg|Melissa Joy Hyatt Football Player for the New York Vixens|link=Melissa Joy Hyatt Savelina Fanene.png|Janice Trout Football Player for the New York Vixens|link=Janice Trout Gionna Daddio 2.png|Rachael Southern Football Player for the New York Vixens|link=Rachael Southern Daria Berenato 3.jpg|Monica Savona Football Player for the New York Vixens|link=Monica Savona Sidse Babett Knudsen 2.jpg|Theresa Towers Real Estate Mogul|link=Theresa Towers Naomi Campbell.jpg|Danni Wu Fashion Designer (Part-Time Resident)|link=Danni Wu Grayson Schmitz.png|Gal Blumenthal Chef and Restaurateur (Part-Time Resident)|link=Gal Blumenthal Trapani Family Drea02.jpg|Luna Trapani Boss|link=Luna Trapani DCarden01.jpg|Giada Grossi Consigliere|link=Giada Grossi LDP02.png|Tien Chau Van Underboss|link=Tien Chau Van LoriGr01.jpg|Judith Williams Captain|link=Judith Williams Zee02.jpg|Francesca Bianchi Captain|link=Francesca Bianchi NoaTish03.jpg|Meira Adimari Captain|link=Meira Adimari NikkiDe01.jpg|Ida Trapani Captain|link=Ida Trapani OA02.jpg|Louise Kuhn Captain|link=Louise Kuhn Ion01.jpg|Kae Johnson Bodyguard to Luna Trapani|link=Kae Johnson JNic01.jpg|Rionach O'Leary Bodyguard to Luna Trapani|link=Rionach O'Leary Stilton Corporation Rena Mero 3.jpg|Patricia Mero CEO of Stilton Corporation|link=Patricia Mero Gail Kim.jpg|Canella Kim Vice President of Stilton Corporation|link=Canella Kim Scarlett Johansson 4.jpg|Selena Chandler Administrative Assistant to the CEO of the Stilton Corporation|link=Selena Chandler Tricia Helfer.jpg|Sarah Hardy Head Scientist of the Stilton Corporation|link=Sarah Hardy Stacy Keibler 5.jpg|Darcy Keibler Triangle Security Services New York Representative|link=Darcy Keibler Vinnie Jones 2.jpg|Thomas Hood Security Consultant|link=Thomas Hood Lena Headey.jpg|Marian Bell Security Consultant|link=Marian Bell Chanty Sok.jpg|Kai Field Agent for Gorgon Sisterhood|link=Kai Kym Jackson.jpg|Daphne Alden Field Agent for Gorgon Sisterhood|link=Daphne Alden Kelli Giddish.jpg|Myra Stites Field Agent for Gorgon Sisterhood|link=Myra Stites Oscar Jaenada.jpg|Hector Nuiz Field Agent for Gorgon Sisterhood|link=Hector Nuiz Sam Rockwell.jpg|Brent Harrison Field Agent for Gorgon Sisterhood|link=Brent Harrison Chris Evans.jpg|Joseph Wolfe Field Agent for Gorgon Sisterhood|link=Joseph Wolfe Turner, Anderson, Kennmore and Edwards Robert Downey Jr.jpg|Jacob Turner Senior Partner|link=Jacob Turner Lisa Edelstein.jpg|Mora Anderson Senior Partner|link=Mora Anderson Natassia Malthe.jpg|Camile Kennmore Senior Partner|link=Camile Kennmore Terrence Howard.jpg|Quincy Edwards Senior Partner|link=Quincy Edwards Ewan McGregor.jpg|Edwin Branson Lawyer|link=Edwin Branson Erica Cerra.jpg|Natasha Salvati Lawyer|link=Natasha Salvati Nicole Scherzinger.jpg|Kirsten Blaze Lawyer|link=Kirsten Blaze Michelle Williams.jpg|Jaida Avary Lawyer|link=Jaida Avary Kelly Brook.jpg|Hermione Potter Lawyer|link=Hermione Potter Burn Gorman 2.png|Issac Bentley Lawyer|link=Issac Bentley LeToya Luckett 2.gif|Sharlene Auteberry Lawyer|link=Sharlene Auteberry Suzy Nakamura 2.jpg|Suriko Yamamoto Lawyer|link=Suriko Yamamoto Ashton Kutcher.jpg|Austin Blackwood Lawyer|link=Austin Blackwood Oliver Hudson 3.jpg|Harry Traylor Lawyer|link=Harry Traylor Elizabeth Berkley.jpg|Katelin Wyman Lawyer|link=Katelin Wyman Angelique Cabral 2.jpg|Paola Salcedo Lawyer|link=Paola Salcedo Tony Hale.jpg|Ted Barber Lawyer|link=Ted Barber Anna Gunn 2.jpg|Miranda Brock Lawyer|link=Miranda Brock Andrew Lincoln.jpg|Randall Studwick Lawyer|link=Randall Studwick Olga Kurylenko.jpg|Elvira Smirnov Clerk|link=Elvira Smirnov Dilshad Vadsaria.jpg|Samia Korai Clerk|link=Samia Korai Katherine Willis.jpg|Riley O'Haire Clerk|link=Riley O'Haire Emily Swallow 3.jpg|Miki Miller Clerk|link=Miki Miller Liane Balaban.jpg|Mari Absolon Clerk|link=Mari Absolon Cynthia Addai-Robinson 2.png|Lorena Afolayan Clerk|link=Lorena Afolayan Chanel West Coast 2.jpg|Natalka Wronski Clerk|link=Natalka Wronski Rebecca Mader 3.jpg|Francine Bone Clerk|link=Francine Bone Taylor Kitsch 2.jpg|Dylan Longstaff Clerk|link=Dylan Longstaff Glen Powell 3.jpg|Norris Bloxham Clerk|link=Norris Bloxham Jude Law.jpg|Cody Huddleston Clerk|link=Cody Huddleston Amy Schumer 3.jpg|Charissa Thorley Clerk|link=Charissa Thorley Anna Chlumsky 3.jpg|Jorja Willis Clerk|link=Jorja Willis Laura Fraser.jpg|Kyra Seymour Clerk|link=Kyra Seymour Richard Armitage 3.jpg|Garth Fields Clerk|link=Garth Fields Jana Kramer.jpg|Kelly Summers Assistant Director of Human Resources|link=Kelly Summers Gail O'Grady.jpg|Shirley Lancaster Law Assistant|link=Shirley Lancaster Zoe Bell.jpg|Eve Mercy Assistant|link=Eve Mercy Robin Tunney.jpg|Adria Cooke Assistant|link=Adria Cooke Max Martini.jpg|Toby Vinson Assistant|link=Toby Vinson Johnny Messner.jpg|Quinlan Bird Assistant|link=Quinlan Bird Whitney McCauley.jpg|Ama Ihejirika Receptionist|link=Ama Ihejirika Tao Okamoto.jpg|Mitsuko Ueno Receptionist|link=Mitsuko Ueno Bar Paly 2.jpg|Vladimira Orlov Receptionist|link=Vladimira Orlov Dwayne Johnson.jpg|Brock Regule Chief of Security|link=Brock Regule Empire State Institute of Technology Analeigh Tipton 4.jpg|Leigh Bancroft Phi Sigma Delta Member for Empire State Institute of Technology|link=Leigh Bancroft Kelly Rohrbach 2.jpg|Shiva Wyndham Phi Sigma Delta Member for Empire State Institute of Technology|link=Shiva Wyndham Teresa Palmer.jpg|Erin Mathews Phi Sigma Delta Member for Empire State Institute of Technology|link=Erin Mathews Chloe Grace Moretz 3.png|Shelby Wyndham Phi Sigma Delta Member for Empire State Institute of Technology|link=Shelby Wyndham Meisa Kuroki 2.jpg|Kagome Honda Phi Sigma Delta Member for Empire State Institute of Technology|link=Kagome Honda Amy Lee.jpg|Gwen Han University Student at Empire State Institute of Technology and Mannequin at Très Chic|link=Gwen Han Emmy Rossum.jpeg|Carlie Vale University Student at Empire State Institute of Technology|link=Carlie Vale Angelica Celaya 2.jpg|Lorri Madrigal Professor at Empire State Institute of Technology|link=Lorri Madrigal Joanne Kelly 2.jpg|Myka Wellens Library Researcher at Empire State Institute of Technology|link=Myka Wellens Civilians Vanessa Lachey.jpg|Vanessa Villaneuva Doctor|link=Vanessa Villaneuva JLuner01.jpg|Tiffany Van Horne Doctor|link=Tiffany Van Horne Danica Patrick.jpg|Joyce Vole Surgeon|link=Joyce Vole Edie Falco.jpg|Louise Nicholson Nurse|link=Louise Nicholson Mariah Carey.jpg|Brenda González Curator of Madame Michauds|link=Brenda González Smith Cho.jpg|Marla Tong Legal Secretary|link=Marla Tong Keri Russell.jpg|Melissa Barton Stone Enterprises Supervisor|link=Melissa Barton Megyn Kelly 2.jpg|Bella Stringer Executive with Cordelia Modeling Agency|link=Bella Stringer Alexa Havins.jpg|Kristine Emerson Receptionist with Cordelia Modeling Agency|link=Kristine Emerson Chelsea Handler.jpg|Virginia Baker Personal Assistant with Cordelia Modeling Agency|link=Virginia Baker Robert DeNiro.jpg|Anthony Mero Investment Banker|link=Anthony Mero Katherine LaNasa.jpg|Sofia Leone Stock Broker|link=Sofia Leone Michael Emerson.png|Bernard Fitzgerald Stock Broker|link=Bernard Fitzgerald Lieke Van Lexmond 2.jpg|Edita Slavik Stock Broker for Bernard Fitzgerald|link=Edita Slavik Jamie-Lynn Sigler 2.jpg|Jillian Skye Architect|link=Jillian Skye Robin Wright.jpg|Marion Mero Yacht Club Executive|link=Marion Mero Jennifer Lawrence 4.jpg|Shayla Deikun Yacht Club Executive Assistant|link=Shayla Deikun Dylan Penn 2.jpg|Tahlia Mero Yacht Club Receptionist|link= Tahlia Mero Eva Amurri.jpg|Dinah Leone High Stylist|link=Dinah Leone Tattiawna Jones.jpg|Marina Halftown Singer|link=Marina Halftown Angela Fong 2.jpg|Jun Ming Assistant at Global News Agency|link=Jun Ming Alicia Coppola 2.jpg|Alondra Salcedo Manager at Très Chic|link=Alondra Salcedo Angela Sun 2.jpg|Bree Ming Window Dresser at Très Chic|link=Bree Ming Megan Hilty.jpg|Laurel Lynn Clerk at Très Chic|link=Laurel Lynn Amanda Saccomanno 2.jpg|Rosaria Manfredi Clerk at Très Chic|link=Rosaria Manfredi Tish Cyrus.jpg|Nolene Jarrett Flight Attendant for Emerald Air (Part-Time Resident)|link=Nolene Jarrett Christina Cox.jpg|Lynette Foxx Retired Scientist for the Paradise Foundation|link=Lynette Foxx Claudia Black.jpg|Alice Gates Bodyguard to Lynette Foxx|link=Alice Gates Melissa Ordway.jpg|Leona Myers Assistant to Lynette Foxx|link=Leona Myers Constance Marie 2.jpg|Inez Alvarado Personal Assistant to Theresa Towers|link=Inez Alvarado Birgitte Hjort Sørensen 6.jpg|Yvonne Sørensen Personal Assistant to Ginger Greenbaum|link=Yvonne Sørensen Brigitte Nielsen.jpg|Elin Rasmussen Bodyguard to Ginger Greenbaum|link=Elin Rasmussen Susan Sullivan.jpg|Holland Paddington Butler to Nova|link=Holland Paddington Michelle Malkin.jpg|Eddy Kelly Blogger|link=Eddy Kelly Lindsey McKeon.jpg|Justine Lake Translator|link=Justine Lake Ciara Renée 2.jpeg|Nikhila Kriel Private Security|link=Nikhila Kriel Sarah Bridges 2.png|Greta Yeager Private Security|link=Greta Yeager Milana Vayntrub 2.jpg|Madison Ravshanov Photographer|link=Madison Ravshanov Camilla Poindexter 2.jpg|Tiffiny Cannon Photographer's Assistant|link=Tiffiny Cannon Briana Cuoco 2.jpg|Penny Circeo Business Consultant|link=Penny Circeo Natalia Sokolova 3.jpg|Nata Fitzgerald Retired Model|link=Nata Fitzgerald CPress02.jpg|Joclyn Williams Soccer Player|link=Joclyn Williams Category:Locations Category:Cities